


A Surprise Visit

by Bremol



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is away on business, Emily decides to give him a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

Emily looked at her watch and sighed before taking it off and placing it on the nightstand.  She missed Richard and dreaded the thoughts of spending another night without him there beside her in their big bed.  She knew that he would be calling her at precisely eleven o’clock, and that she’d more than likely fall asleep listening to him talk to her, but his voice wasn’t enough.  The sound of his voice soothed her, but she longed to feel his arms around her, his body pressed against hers…his warm breath on her neck as he drifted to sleep.

Hearing the phone ring, she smiled and hurried over to the bed, slipping underneath the covers as she picked up the receiver.  “Hello.”

“Hello, Emmy.”  His voice was tired.

“You sound tired, Darling.”

“I am, but not too tired to talk to my lovely wife.” 

Emily heard him shifting on his bed.  “You’re so sweet, but you really should get some sleep.  I don’t want you getting sick because you’re overly tired.”

Smiling, he settled back against his pillows.  “I won’t get sick, Em.  And if I do, I’ll have you to take care of me and give me some tender loving care.”

Settling her head against her pillow, she rested her hand over the empty spot beside her.  “Even if you aren’t sick, I’ll give you some tender loving care to show you how happy I am to have you home,” she sighed.  “I miss you, Richard.  You’ve been gone so long.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, Emily.  I tried to get out of this, but you know how it is with Floyd.”

“Floyd.  Floyd.  Floyd.”  She nearly growled the name.  “What I wouldn’t give to be able to tell that man exactly what I think of his lazy, selfish, no good for nothing…”

“Emmy!”  he laughed as he interrupted her.

Sighing, she settled back down.  “I’m sorry.  I’m just tired of him taking you away from me for weeks on end.  I’m really sorry, Richard.”

“Don’t apologize, Emmy.  I know how you feel.  I’m tired of him taking me away from you when he never goes on these trips himself.”

“I don’t want to talk about him anymore, Richard.”

“Neither do I, Em,” he sighed.  “I’m lying here wishing you were in my arms.”

“I’m lying here wishing the same thing,” she sighed.  “Tell me about your day.”  She closed her eyes.

“Emmy, you don’t want to hear about my boring meetings.”

“No, I don’t, but I want to hear your voice.”

“Then I’ll tell you about this lovely place I had dinner.”

Turning off the light, Emily settled herself for the night, knowing that she would fall asleep listening to her husband’s voice.  “I love you, Richard,” she whispered before he started so that she wouldn’t fall asleep without telling him.

“I love you too, Emmy,” he returned knowing what she was doing and smiling at the thought of her curled up in bed, her hand resting on his pillow, the phone cradled to her ear.  “I was tired from the meetings and listening to that boring man drone on and on about things I know more about that he’ll ever know, so I decided to go do a bit of exploring and go to lunch by myself…”

Emily sighed, her eyes closed as she listened to the soothing voice of her husband thousands of miles away.  As she drifted to sleep, an idea began to form that brought a smile to her lips.

 

~*~

 

Emily looked at clock as she listened to the travel agent.  “Yes, I said I want to leave as soon as possible.  I want to meet my husband this evening.”  Smiling when she was granted her request, she tapped her foot as they finalized the plan.  “Thank you.”

“Mrs. Gilmore, I’ve called for a car.  It will be here in an hour.”

“Thank you, Rita.”  She dismissed the maid then made her way back upstairs to finish her packing.  This was one time she didn’t want anyone packing her things but her.  She was taking a few things that she didn’t care for the maid to know about.  It was no one’s business what she planned to do when she reached her destination but hers. 

Pulling open a drawer in the back of her closet, she pulled out a bra and panty set in a rich, deep red before pulling out another set of wine colored lace.  She had definite plans for tonight that didn’t involve either of these.  These sets would be used the other two nights she would be staying with her husband.  She intended to leave him to his business during the day and then once he returned to the hotel, she had every intention of distracting him.

Standing up, she walked back to her suitcase and placed the lingerie underneath a few of her clothes then made sure everything was in it’s proper place before closing the case and placing it on the floor.  Checking her carryon, she rolled her eyes when she realized she’d forgotten her shower scrunchie.  It was bad enough she would have to go immediately to the store after getting her things settled into Richard’s room so that she could buy shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel, but she wasn’t going to buy a new scrunchie.  This one had been hard to find, and she was quite partial to it.  It was put together better than some cheap one would be, and had just the right balance between rough and soft.

Finally satisfied that she had everything, she zipped the bag and looked around the room for one final check.  Stopping to look at the frames that held wedding photos from their first and second weddings, she caressed a manicured fingernail over Richard’s face.

“We won’t be sleeping alone tonight, Darling.”  

 

~*~

 

Richard yawned as he opened the door to his hotel room.  He was ready to collapse.  He’d had to call Emily earlier to tell her that he wouldn’t be able to call her and talk to her tonight as they had every night since he’d been gone, and he’d felt horrible for it.  He’d been enjoying their talks, or rather, talking to her until she fell asleep and then falling asleep to the sounds of her breathing.  Of course, the dead battery his phone had in the mornings wasn’t such a good thing, but as always, his wife had thought ahead and packed him a spare battery.  Tonight he would be able to charge his phone and have both batteries available for the extra long talk he planned to have with his wife after his meetings tomorrow.

Closing his door, he turned and stopped as the light from the patio doors caught his attention.  He hadn’t left the blinds and curtains open and he frowned until his eyes fell on the bed…and the figure lying cuddled up to his pillow.

“Emmy,” he breathed as he moved to the bed, sure that she was asleep.  As he stared down at her, his heart leapt in his chest at the sight of her beautiful face bathed in the moonlight.  She was a sight for his tired eyes, and a soothing presence to his weary body.  Quietly moving to the bathroom, he changed into his pajamas and prepared for bed. 

Emily smiled as she heard Richard moving around trying to quietly get ready for bed.  Her body tingled in anticipation as she waited to feel him climb into bed next to her.  Hearing him coming back into the room, she resumed her sleep position, and tried not to hold her breath as she waited.

Richard carefully lifted the covers just enough to slide beneath them.  Moving to spoon against Emily, he gasped when his hand found the bare flesh of her hip.  “Dear god, she’s naked.”  He swallowed.  “Emmy?” he questioned as realization began to dawn on him.

Turning to face her husband, Emily smiled as she cupped his face.  “Hello, Darling.”

“Hello, Love.”  His thumb caressed her lips.  “I think I’m a bit over dressed for bed tonight.”

Chuckling softly, she caressed her thumb over his cheekbone.  “I’m in no hurry.”

Pressing a kiss to her lips, he gently tasted her and savored the sweetness of it.  Breaking from the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers.  “I’ve missed you.”

“Mmm,” she hummed her pleasure then nuzzled his nose with hers.  “I just couldn’t stand another night of sleeping in that big bed without you and the feel of your warm breath on my neck.  Falling asleep to your voice every night just wasn’t enough anymore.”

“This bed has been cold and I’ve tossed and turned when I could no longer hear your breathing.”

“We’re hopeless.”  She smiled.

“Uh hum,” he agreed then pulled away, slipping from the bed.

Emily watched as he quickly undressed, her arms open and waiting when he slipped back into the bed.  “Yes,” she whispered at the feel of his warm skin next to hers as they cuddled close.

Richard closed his eyes as the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest warmed his blood.  Slipping a leg between hers, he skimmed a hand over her curves and gently massaged her thigh.  “You’re so soft and warm.”  His warm breath caressed her face as he pressed kisses to her brow and nose.

Emily moved her head back to give him better access to her neck and felt her skin burn when his lips caressed the hollow of her throat.  “Your kisses are like fire on my skin,” she murmured as she brought her hands up and tangled her fingers in his hair.  “I’ve missed this.”

“I’ve missed us as well.”  He caressed her cheek as he watched her in the moonlight.  “I’ve missed making love to you, but what I’ve missed the most is just having you beside me.  Leaving you behind when I leave is getting more and more difficult.  I know that I don’t tell you this enough, but it’s coming home to you that I look forward to all during the day.  Even when we argue, I’m glad to be home.”

Blinking the tears from her eyes, she caressed the hair that had fallen across his forehead then traced a finger over his lips.  “I know all of that, Richard, but thank you for saying it out loud.”  Leaning forward to place her lips over his, she drew him into a kiss that was tender and passionate enough to steal their breath.  Breaking the kiss, she pressed her forehead to his.  “You’ve told me…now show me.”

Pulling her closer, Richard lifted her leg over his thigh and rubbed against her sensitive flesh.  His gaze locked on hers, he slowly pressed against her, slipping inside the warmth of her body.  Groaning at the feel of her contracting around him, he held still for a moment to let her adjust before slowly moving out then back in, setting up a rhythm she quickly caught and moved with him in perfect sync.

Emily gripped his arm and moaned as his warm mouth suckled a taut nipple.  “Richard…” she breathed as she felt the familiar burning tingle begin to spread over her body.

“Almost, Emmy,” he moaned as he covered her mouth with his, their tongues moving against each other.

“Hurry, Richard…hurry…” she whimpered as she arched into him.

Opening his eyes, Richard found her watching him.  “Now, Emmy,” he breathed his last coherent sentence before their bodies took over, completely robbing them of all control and spinning them into a world outside the hotel room.

Panting to catch her breath, Emily’s head rested against Richard’s, their hands entwined between them.  Her body and hair were damp, but she felt better than she had for weeks now.  Even though her body still quivered from time to time from the tiny aftershocks of her release, she felt relaxed and calm and perfectly content to lie here beside her husband, holding his hand in complete silence.

Richard lifted their joined hands, pressing a kiss to hers before moving his head up to place a tender kiss to her damp brow.  Their legs were tangled and he chuckled when Emily grunted and moved her leg over his.  “What’s the matter, Em?  My leg too heavy?”

“Yes,” she grumped with a smile, her foot caressing up and down his leg. 

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he smiled.  “Thank you for the surprise visit.  How long can you stay?”

“I’m here for two more nights.”  She caressed his cheek.  “I know that you’ll be busy during the day with meetings, and most of the evenings, but I wanted to be here for you at night as a distraction.”

“Oh, Emmy.  You’ll get so bored here alone.”  He took her hand once again.  “Although I love the idea of you being a distraction at night.”

“No, I won’t.”  She smiled and winked at him.  “I did some checking and there are plenty of places for me to go shopping while I’m here.  It’s close enough to Christmas that I can get most of that shopping out of my way.”

“You think of everything.”

“Don’t I always?”

“Yes, you do.”  He kissed her nose.  “Em?”

“Yes?”

“Is there any reason why you can’t stay until I go home?”

“No.”  She shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.  “Except that I didn’t bring enough clothes.”

“I think we can remedy that.  Will you stay?”

Moving closer to him, she stared into his blue eyes.  “I think I can be persuaded.”

His hand caressed over her thigh.  “You think so?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“And how do you suppose I should persuade you?”  He loved playing these games with her.

“I think you’re doing a pretty good job of it now,” she sighed.

“Well, then let me continue.”

And continue he did.

 


End file.
